half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Xen military as Combine units Klow, why do you keep putting units of the Xen military as combine units? You listed the Nihilanth and Gonarch as Combine leaders, as well as Vortigaunts, Alien Controllers, and Alien Grunts as part of their military. An their, uh...not... —''Unsigned comment by'' 96.253.162.215 (talk • ). *See the forum for my answer. Klow 09:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Deletion to Riot Act Listen pal. I don't waste my time deleteing other peoples pages. Are you an admin? If not just stay out of other peoples stuff, you got that bud? Thank you and have a nice Thanksgiving. -- MegaSean 45 *It's a wiki, it's not really your stuff anymore. Also, a wiki is not a repository of mods advertisement and fanon stuff. Only the most renown mods should be listed in the wiki. It's nothing personal, just following a certain guideline. We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in my country, but have a good one anyway. Klow 21:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::He's right about ownership, Sean, as soon as you publish something to the wiki it's public domain. Anyway, Klow, I can see your point about some of these mods not being notable enough to deserve an article. Notability is a messy issue that I've struggled with a lot, as it's hard to establish any kind of standard. I made a weak attempt at establishing a policy here, do you have any input on the subject? --MattyDienhoff 02:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'll think about it. Klow 12:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship I see you still want an admin position here. Well, you still have my vote, but you're not likely to get a response from Donut. EVula seems to spend most of his time on Wikipedia now and is also inactive here, but I'll contact him on his WP talk page and ask him to reconsider your request. --MattyDienhoff 02:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) *Ok thanks, let me know when you have some news. Klow 12:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm....you didn't talk me about membership Matty. :D -- Mega Sean 45 :::What? Klow 15:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, we only need one more admin and - I hope you don't take this the wrong way - I think Klow is better qualified for the job. --MattyDienhoff 16:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your right Yeah I don't add stupid random stuff on here. I just edit stuff, you can help me on the Half-Life Machimima wiki if you want to. Thx! -- Mega Sean 45 09:02 PM December 1, 2008 (UTC) :What is it?... Klow 07:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Finally Finally got off my ass and appointed you as a sysop. You've done good work; my only concern is that I prefer to see some descriptive edit summaries. But really, you're doing good work, which is more important, in my opinion. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 18:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! But I make too many edits to take the time to write edit summaries, I'm sorry. It would take double time, but I'll try to be careful from now on. Klow 18:34, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Like I said, the edits themselves are more important than the edit summaries. It's still helpful, but as long as you're improving the site, that's what really matters. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 18:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Okay! Anyway right now I'm doing really repetitive edits, so I won't write add summaries before some time. Klow 20:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Congrats on the promotion! --MattyDienhoff 21:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! "Finally", like our friend said. ;-) Klow 21:49, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Leak I have the Russian leak. The vast majority of the weapons in the leak, no matter the version, cannot be obtained through impulse 101. Here's a list of items you can spawn (Taken from the HL2 Beta FAQ): give weapon_physgun = that cool weapon from the techdemo :) -alt fire creates some sort of glue, alllowing you to weld objects together give weapon_hmg1 = some sort of heavy machine gun. - Thanks to gh0st -alt fire switches firing modes, the firrst mode is a fast firing setting, and the second is a bit slower. This weapon has no model give weapon_flaregun = flaregun is a weapon that shoots a glowing red spark, if you touch it it sticks to you. -press 5 then fire, keep pressing then ffiring to get get the blue flaregun - Thanks to Joey give weapon_hopwire = hopwire is a grenade but crashes when you throw it. seems to spawn some sort of wire give weapon_iceaxe = iceaxe is a very fast attacking crowbar give weapon_immolator = immolator shoots a green radiation beam, anything it hits takes radiation damage - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_irifle = irifle looks fucking cool, shoots flares (apparently these flares will set your enemy on fire) - Thanks to James` give weapon_manhack = manhack is the spinning blade on those sentinal bots. give weapon_rollerwand = rollerwand weapon doesn't seem to do anything... give weapon_slam = slam weapon - throws out some sorta charge -alt fire remote detonates the charge, aalthough the model is missing - thanks to slackor for this give weapon_sniperrifle = sniperrifle... guess. give weapon_stickylauncher = stickylauncher shoots blobs like the physgun and rightclick detonates them give weapon_stunstick = stuns things, and can be used as a bat give weapon_thumper = thumper is... weird. It's a firehidron (a yellow one) that spews chemicals, they keep the antlions away from you - Thanks to w0rldspawn give weapon_cguard = combine rifle - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_alyxgun = alyx's uzi thing - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_bugbait = antlion bait - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_extinguisher = fire extinguisher, i think you can make this explode, maybe in fire or something, seems to be able to put out fire if you can get it to work, just spray the fire - Thanks to Aknot give weapon_smg2 = sub machine gun that uses 3 round burst (right click to toggle between burst and auto) - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_binoculars = binoculars give weapon_ar1 = ak47 assault rifle (alt fire changes between 5 firing modes) give weapon_molotov = molotov cocktail...looks like a goats head, blows like a grenade - Thanks to Jimpick give item_suit give item_battery give item_healthkit *Allright, thanks, I'll try that. Actually I have the Anon. It seems that the Russian is more complete, is that true?... What are the differences, if there are any? Klow 21:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::They're pretty much the same. Darkman 4 21:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, but what are the differences, as slightly as they can be? I'm just curious... Klow 21:50, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think the Russian version has a few extra "zoo" maps added, the "prison" series of maps and bugfixes, but that's it. Darkman 4 22:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok! I can see why I zoo maps like zoo_enemies or zoo_weapons on YouTube while I don't have them in the anon but in the WC mappack. I'm trying the cheats right now, the thumper is pretty cool (for the Antlions only, of course)! I heard about it but I just thought it just wasn't implemented in the game. Also, some models don't show, how is that? And about the AR2, you are right. I knew it but I forgot. Sorry again. The Combine Guard gun is also quite different. Didn't know that... :-S Klow 22:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC)